Love Letters
by Potterhead91
Summary: Sequel to LoveMeNot. After a monumental misunderstanding that ends their Hogwarts Romance, Draco and Hermione are reunited at the age of 21, and at Ron Weasley's wedding no less. Where has Draco been? What will they feel when they see each other again? Just WHO is Astoria Greengrass and HOW in Merlin's name did Malfoy get his hands on that journal.
1. Chapter 1: A Weasley Wedding

"Daphne!" Ron called desperately.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, what do you think you're playing at. You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony" a furious Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley appeared wearing matching navy blue dresses. "But I need to see her, I need to know she hasn't changed her mind" Ron mumbled.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ron. For the last time, Daphne doesn't give a damn what her father thinks, she loves you" Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother's self-deprecation. "But I can promise you she will have your wand if you are not ready and waiting for her at the top of that aisle. Go find Harry, have some Firewhiskey and get _dressed_" she ordered.

"Ok, ok I'm going" Ron raised his hands in defense "just, tell her I love her yeah" he looked back with a dopey grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah" Hermione pushed him out the door. "I thought Harry was supposed to be keeping him in check!" she huffed, causing Ginny to laugh out loud.

"You knew that that wasn't going to happen Hermione, especially when he has his hands full with Teddy _and _James".

"Right, but there's still so much to do, Daphne's sister still isn't here, we don't even know if her dress fits, Merlin hopes she would have owled if it didn't, she hasn't even confirmed whether this mysterious plus one Is accompanying her. Molly is fretting over the table patterns because she's had to set a place _just in case_.

"Calm down Hermione, not everyone is as organised as you, and Astoria does live in Canada now, I'm sure she would have been more involved otherwise".

"Your right, your right, there's just so much to do. I still have to tame my hair!" Hermione suddenly realized, hurrying off in the direction of the bathroom.

"She never stops fretting that one. You look beautiful by the way Gin" George emerged, carrying a tray of pumpkin pasties. "I thought you ladies might appreciate some sustenance, they were from the Bride's room, but her mother insists her daughter cannot eat carbs right before trying on her wedding dress" he rolled his eyes.

"I'm already pregnant George there isn't much carbs can do to me" Ginny sniggered, taking two pasties, little Lily was making her eat for two these days. Plus her mother was of course over-feeding her, she couldn't contain her excitement when she found out Harry and Ginny's second born was to be a girl.

"Well, I'd better go join the lads, make sure they're not up to anything on such an important day" he winked at his sister.

"George" she warned, but he had already disappeared. She sighed, it wouldn't be a Weasley wedding without him planning something she supposed. Ever since Fred, Molly had been a lot more lenient on George's antics, they were just glad to see him being himself again.

Draco was not keen on Weddings, but Astoria had made him promise, granted he didn't think a man should be held by things he said under the influence of Firewhiskey, but he was trying to make the woman happy.

Their relationship had been something of a whirlwind. He had barely recognized Daphne's little sister when she had strolled into his office for her internship three months ago. It wasn't surprising given that he had not been in contact with anyone in Britain, bar Blaise, in over four years. He shook his head, his mind healer had done a good job of helping him forget the past and there was no use going back there, Astoria was the first women to make him laugh and smile in a very long time and while he wasn't in love with her, she had become a dear friend. He knew she felt the same and that was more than most pure-blooded children could hope for in a match. She was a fine woman, not to mention beautiful, he would grow to love her as time went on he promised himself.

"How do I look?" She asked, finally emerging in her navy gown, she was indeed a stunning young woman.

"Exquisite darling" he said, taking her arm as she straightened his tie. It was only after she had apparated them that he began to feel uneasy. He looked around the other guests: Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, Luna Lovegood?! His eyes traveled to the rickety, uneven house at the top of the hill and he swallowed, hard.

"Who…who did you say Daphne was marrying?" he asked quietly.

"Ron Weasley! Honestly Draco, keep up!" she laughed. He was saved from a reply as a scarred ginger approached. Draco knew him to be the eldest Weasley, the transformation courtesy of Fenrir Greyback. Bill merely arched an eyebrow when he spotted Astoria's date, bending to kiss her on the cheek.

"Astoria! You look lovely as always, we need to get you in the back with the other bridesmaids before anyone sees your dress or Mum will have my head. Malfoy" he surprised Draco by extending a hand. "No one's heard from you in a while" he said cordially, but Draco could have sworn he heard a fraught undertone to his voice.

"Charlie!" He called, distracting his brother from the latest witch he had been flirting with. He was loving abusing his power as an usher, no doubt. "Come help Astoria's date find a good seat, I'm sure he will want a nice view of the Bridesmaids" Bill shared a look with a wide-eyed Charlie.

Astoria kissed his cheek before being ushered in through the side entrance, "Ginny!" she smiled, hugging the redhead. "You look beautiful".

"As do you" Ginny smiled back politely. "I'm sure you remember Hermione from Hogwarts" she asked as the brunette entered the room.

"How could anyone forget Hermione Granger" Astoria bent to kiss her cheek in greeting, "though I'm sure you never paid much attention to the Slytherin's and their siblings back then". It was not a snide comment, merely her being modest, Hermione deduced. Before the two could get to know each other any better, a voice trilled from the rooms above.

"Where are my daughter's bridesmaids?!"

Astoria gave the other two girls an alarmed look, recognizing her mother's tone. "We better…um" she suggested hurriedly.

"Here we are mother" she called to the polished woman who hurried down the stairs.

"Astoria darling, cutting it a little close, weren't we?" Mrs Greengrass admonished. It was no secret that she didn't approve of her little girl living so far away.

"Yes mother, sorry mother" she groaned.

"Don't start squabbling on my wedding day you two" an amused voice carried along the hall. There was a collective silence as Daphne emerged. The ex-Slytherin truly was a vision. She wore a simple Grecian style gown that allowed her beauty to speak for itself. Her blonde hair traveled in elegant twists all the way down her back and was secured by the goblin made tiara that had belonged to Ron's late great Aunt Muriel. After Fleur had worn it she had bequeathed it to Molly with the stipulation that it be handed down to future Weasley brides. While it was a very kind gesture, no one would particularly miss her presence at the ceremony.

"Oh Daph" Astoria's eyes became watery.

"Do you like it?" the bride asked, and Hermione noticed that she was mainly looking at Ginny. Ever since they had started dating Daphne had been particularly eager to win the fiery redhead's approval. Maybe it was because they had only been a year apart at Hogwarts or because she was the closest to Ron out of his siblings and her only new sister-in-law. Hermione wasn't sure of her reasons, but she did think it was lovely that the two had become so close.

"My brother is going to swallow his heart when he sees you" Ginny beamed. Right on time, the sound of an organ played, and the four girls jumped into line. Mrs Greengrass took her eldest daughters' arm to walk her down the aisle in place of her unfortunately absent husband. Mr Greengrass unfortunately had never come around to the match. Thankfully Daphne and her mother didn't care.

Had Hermione known who was sitting in the audience she would undoubtedly not have volunteered to walk down the aisle first. Astoria, as the Made of Honour, walked last, closest to the bride, leaving Ginny in the middle. Her smile froze when she saw an unmistakable head of blonde hair, sitting in the front row of all places. He did not turn, but only because he knew she was there. Of course, he was not surprised to see her, he had known he was in the shit the second he realized this was a Weasley wedding. Still, he would not embarrass his fiance and her family, so he kept his eyes straight ahead. Unfortunately, the layout of the aisle with the bridesmaids to the side of the alter caused her to stand almost directly in front of him. On the other side of him, he noticed Bill smirking.

"Friends and family, we gather here today to celebrate this joyous union, where two halves become one whole…" Draco flinched at the chosen phrasing _two halves of a whole…NO!_ he shook himself mentally. He would not go there.

Opposite him Hermione was using all her power to keep her eyes focused on Ron and Daphne. _What was he doing here? Ron would never have invited him! Why had nobody warned her?_

"take Daphne Elizabeth Greengrass to be your lawfully wedded wife…" _focus Hermione, this is your best friend's wedding for crying out loud, don't let him ruin this!_

As Ron and Daphne leaned into kiss and the bridesmaids stood to follow them, she could feel a pair of grey eyes boring into the back of her head. Charlie, who had always been the most intuitive of the Weasley brothers, grabbed her arm as soon as they were back through the double doors.

"Breathe Hermione" he pulled her into an alcove and held her balled fists together.

"What is he doing here?" she said through clenched teeth.

"He was Astoria's plus one, I'm sorry, I don't think anybody knew or we would have warned you. By the time they got here it was too late" Charlie explained. "Hermione, I, I didn't want to say anything as its Daphne's day, but I think you should know sooner rather than later. Astoria was wearing an engagement ring" he told her quietly.

Hermione took a very very deep breath. "It's fine Charlie, honestly, it's been years, it just took me by surprise that's all. You know I don't like sudden bombshells" she laughed nervously." Charlie didn't look convinced.

"Hermione" he pulled her into a tight hug. All the Weasley's had noticed the change in Hermione after she left the hospital wing at Hogwarts. It had been as if a part of her had died. Of course, being Hermione, she had thrown herself into her studies and got outstanding NEWTS, but she had never stopped to mourn her break up like other girls did. Personally, Charlie wasn't sure she had ever fully accepted it at all and Malfoy's disappearing act hadn't helped. He hadn't been seen in years, the press had had a field day when the heir to one of the largest estates in Britain had withdrawn from school and disappeared. Apparently, he had hired Blaise Zabini to manage the Malfoy accounts and estates and then dropped off the face of the planet. They all knew Hermione had tried to find him, even though she insisted otherwise. But no one, not even Zabini seemed to know where he had been, the Italian claimed that when Draco needed something he showed up in his floo out of the blue, but he always used different networks. His best friend had eventually accepted that if he knew Malfoy was safe there was no point trying to trace him.

Their hug was interrupted by a high-pitched giggle and a gasp, "Oh sorry Hermione, Charlie, I didn't know you two were…" Astoria blushed, a shell-shocked Draco behind her. Hermione deduced that she had been about to pull Draco into the alcove herself, no doubt so they could do whatever they had assumed her and Charlie to be doing. She was about to correct Astoria when a very George like smirk appeared on his face.

"Sorry Astoria" he slung an arm around Hermione's shoulder "do you mind keeping it a secret though, we haven't told the families yet, what with the focus being on Ron and Daphne and all" he explained, smiling as Draco's jaw clenched. "I guess I was playing with fire by trying it on at the wedding sweetheart, the ceremony was so romantic I just couldn't help it." He gazed at Hermione convincingly and she smirked at him, knowing that he had perfected that look with a hundred other witches. She loved Charlie Weasley, but when it came to women, he was a cad.

"Right" she said awkwardly, looking anywhere but Draco. "I assume it's the same reason you haven't mentioned your engagement Astoria" she winked at Daphne's sister, who immediately tried to hide her left hand. "Congratulations" she whispered, squeezing the girl's shoulder and dragging Charlie away.

"Really Char?" she glared "are you trying to ruin my reputation? I dated your brother!" she couldn't help but laugh.

"But it made you smile" he gave her the classic Weasley smirk. "See you on the dance floor, _sweetheart"_

Hermione shook her head, how Ginny had managed all the Weasley boys growing up she would never know. Collecting herself once more, she joined the rest of the ceremony, determined to make Ron's day one she would remember forever.

The land around the burrow had been transformed. Molly really was magical when it came to decorate, even Mrs Greengrass looked impressed. The reception was open air, with weather repelling charms in place, a whitewashed decking with rose covered archways finished off the look beautifully. It was subtle but like a fairy-tale.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, if the bridal party would please take their positions for the couples first dance."

Hermione rapidly looked around for George who was supposed to be her escort, but he was nowhere to be seen. With dread she overheard a panicked Mrs Greengrass. "Where is that girl?" The next thing she new Her and Draco were shoved roughly together onto the dance floor as a pair, both looking stricken.

Finally having no choice but to look at her, he extended his hand, though his expression remained guarded and cold. It was a clear "we have no choice so let's get on with it" invitation. Hermione looked staunchly over his shoulder as his hand clasped her waist, burning deliciously into her flesh. _How dare he still affect me like this_ she thought furiously, reigning in her desire to press her face into him when she smelt his delicious, familiar cologne.

_I can't do this. I can't hold her like this. How is she so calm? Oh right, she never cared to begin with. _ Draco thought bitterly. Her warmth was pressed against him as the music played and Draco could swear that the feel of them swaying together was more torture than anything he had ever endured.

Hermione closed her eyes, unable to look at him as Gabrielle Delacour began to sing:

_At last….my love has come along_

_My lonely days are over, and life is like a song_

_At last…. the skies are blue_

_My heart was wrapped up clover, the night I looked at you_

Draco really wished she wouldn't have closed her eyes, it made her look serene, almost as though she wanted to be in his arms.

She blinked her eyes open briefly and could have sworn Draco had been staring at her during the last lyric. _Wishful thinking Hermione._

_I found a dream that I could speak to_

_A dream I can call my own_

_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_

_A thrill I've never known, oh yeah... _Hermione blanched as Draco suddenly spun her, she had been the one to practice the dance and yet she had completely forgotten about the turns. But then she had always known him to be an excellent dancer. He had taught her after all, she held back tears as she remembered their yule ball dance, when he had broken out of the hospital wing and played her favorite song, a muggle song. _Where did that man go?_ she thought mournfully.

_You smiled, oh, you smiled and then the spell was cast,_

_And now we are in heaven, _

_For you are mine at last … _the dip was the worst part, as her eyes opened, and she was forced to meet his for the final line of the song. _But it didn't last,_ she berated herself as he up righted her and she took a meaningful step away from him and towards her friends, who were waiting anxiously.

"Hermione I.." George looked stricken.

"Save it, I need a drink" she snapped, heading for the back table and downing a glass of champagne.

Meanwhile, Daphne seemed to have only just noticed that her old classmate was present.

"Draco?! Oh Merlin, where have you been?" she threw her arms around him. Ron's gaze however, was not nearly as excited to see him. Daphne fussed with his tie and swatted at him "I can't believe you're here at my wedding, no one has seen you in…" she seemed to be trying to count.

"four years?" he sighed. "I was…"

"In Canada" Astoria smiled, touching his arm. Daphne's eyes widened and she suddenly looked irritated.

"My little sister Draco, and without my permission?! You little Slytherin! I cant believe you dated her but didn't bother to keep in touch with me. Well at least father will be relieved" she huffed playfully.

"I'm sorry Daph, it only happened recently, and I hadn't had a chance to say it yet but you're stunning, you're a very lucky man Weasley, though I don't think anyone would have predicted this".

Ron accepted Draco's civility but could not refrain from eyeing Hermione as he stated "well, a lot has changed since Hogwarts".

As the bride and groom moved away, Astoria pulled him to one side. "Are you going to tell me what that was about?" she eyed him, though her tone was gentle.

"What?" he looked away from her.

She snorted "Please don't dismiss me as a fool Draco, you and Hermione were practically having sex on the dance floor, the way you were looking at each other".

"I..we…" he stuttered.

"You dated at Hogwarts didn't you" she guessed. It was as accurate as any other assumption. Draco sighed.

"Astoria…"

"It's fine, Draco, we all have pasts and I know it was partially my fault you had to dance with her. I would just appreciate a little more subtlety when we're in public." He nodded an apology to her, feeling guilty. Astoria knew he wasn't in love with her, but she didn't know he was in love with someone else either. He wasn't cruel enough to let her spend the rest of her life comparing herself to Hermione.

"ONE, TWO, THREE" They heard Daphne yell, before something came soaring at the side of Draco's head, his seeker reflexes being what they were he immediately brought up his arm to catch the intrusion. There was a roar of laughter as Draco realized what had just happened.

He looked back and accidentally made eye contact with Hermione. To his surprise, she was looking at him, amused.

He had just caught the bouquet.

Draco soon found himself inundated with gratitude from the men "you saved us, Malfoy!" and complaints from the women "not fair" and "there should have been a re-toss". He and Astoria quickly made their excuses to escape the unwanted attention as the Bride and Groom departed for their honeymoon.

Awkwardly Astoria had to say goodbye to the other bridesmaids, meaning he was forced to stand there while she and Hermione hugged and promised to get together soon.

_Merlin have mercy don't let them become friends _he prayed.

_**Author Note:**_

_**For those of you who read the predecessor to this story "LoveMeNot" you will remember that I promised him a happy ending too. I also dont believe in tarnishing characters just to make your story fit so Astoria will be a genuinely nice person in this fic, unfortunately for Hermione. **_

_**What did you think of Ron's wedding and George and Charlie's mischief. I just had to have them dance again, I love picturing it too much. **_

_**Please review. You know I love to hear from you. **_


	2. Chapter 2: A belated birthday present

_**Apologies to everyone who tried to read this chapter already. I have no idea why it started showing HTML codes but I have deleted and re-uploaded the content now so hopefully you can all view it fine!**_

Astoria Greengrass and Hermione Granger were becoming good friends.

Hermione still felt slightly bad about her whole debacle with Draco (this is what her and Ginny chose to call it these days) but Astoria was a genuinely nice girl and with Daphne having become so close to Ginny and married Ron, she was often around. She was also very intelligent and did not indulge in quidditch, so the two witches had instantly formed a bond.

It was due to this new friendship that she didn't know quite what to feel when Astoria flood into her office at the Ministry to tell her that she had gotten a job…in _her_ department. Astoria was going to be working in a newly restructured department for creature healing. It would sit between St Mungo's and The Department of Care and Magical Creatures. Since Hermione was Head Liaison for the Care of Magical Creatures office, Astoria would be her deputy.

She knew the girl was qualified, having done a prestigious healing internship in Canada on top of her outstanding CoMC marks at NEWT level. No wonder Hagrid had spoken so highly of her.

"It's a dream job!" she practically squealed. "I never thought I would get to combine healing with creatures!"

"Congratulations, it certainly seems like you've earned it" Hermione told her genuinely. She wanted to be excited for Astoria, truly. But she also knew that this would mean Draco coming back to England. For the first time she couldn't help but wonder what he would be doing.

"So will Draco run Malfoy Holdings from the Manor like his family did before?" she asked tentatively. Astoria gave her a strange look.

"Hermione, Draco hasn't been running Malfoy Holdings since, well, ever, he handed that Job to Blaise as soon as they left Hogwarts. He never wanted to do pompous business dealings all day like his father" she laughed.

"Oh" Hermione said, feeling stupid. "So what does he do then?"

"Well he's one of the top healers in Toronto!" she announced proudly, "I can't believe you didn't know"

"Draco is a healer?" her jaw dropped, and her mind flashed back to when he had rescued Ginny from Theodore Nott. She couldn't help but feel proud of him.

"Yes, he specialises in Potions and Trauma, and now that he has the trust I think he's quite excited to come back to England." She smiled happily.

"The trust?" Hermione queried.

"The NAF, surely you have heard about it in The Prophet, it's been in the works for a while?"

"You mean the mind-healing foundation specialising in post-war trauma in children?" She asked faintly "But…hat's Neville Longbottom's venture, I remember him telling me that he was naming it after his parents."

"Of course, he's Draco's partner on the project, I forgot you were in Gryffindor together weren't you. Do you know him well?" Astoria was still sat politely in front of her desk. Clearly, she did not know the brunette well enough yet to tell when her mind was spiralling. "If I'm correct I believed they did name it after their parents. The N stands for Narcissa, the A for Alice and the F for Frank".

"let me get this straight. Draco Malfoy disappeared from Hogwarts, handed his business over to Blaise, at some point he landed in Canada, where he trained as a mind-healing specialist for children with trauma and then he set up a charitable foundation with Neville?" Hermione's voice had got feinter and feinter as she had continued.

"Well yes that about sums it up. I suppose I wouldn't have believed it myself from the way he was at Hogwarts though, so I guess I can see why your surprised. I just assumed Ginny would have mentioned it."

"Congratulations on the job Astoria, I look forward to working with you" Hermione smiled tightly before leaving her office for the day.

_What in Godric's name was happening to her life and why must it always have to do with that bleach-blonde, slimy-haired, ferret-faced- "OOF" _she groaned audibly as she realised exactly who she had smacked into.

Draco grabbed hold of Hermione to steady her without thinking and immediately regretted it. It only made him want to kiss away the confusion etched onto her face. "Torie? Are you there?" he called, looking away from her.

"Coming" the blonde bustled out shortly after Hermione. "I'll see you on Monday Hermione" she smiled, oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

"Wait!" Hermione called…" you forgot…" her words died in her throat as she realised exactly what had fallen out of Draco's bag.

_How did he get this?_ She wondered.

It was impossible not to recognise the hard-backed journal, given that she had crafted the constellations and runes herself. It was to be Draco's birthday gift their last year at Hogwarts. She trailed her fingers over the twinkling stars that made up the Draco constellation, thinking back to the hours she had spent in the Hogwarts library trying to get them perfect. She had charmed the journal so that only he and she could read it, this had been before they had decided to go public of course. Not that they ever got the chance.

The question was, how did he get it? And could she bring herself to do the right thing and return it.

_**Is anybody starting to feel a little bit sorry for Draco that his platonic fiance and his ex-soulmate are going to become besties?**_

_**What do we think of the N.A.F foundation and Draco and Neville being partners?**_

_**What do you think is written in Draco's secret journal? **_

_**Please review, I love to know what you all think! **_


	3. Chapter 3: The Musings of a Malfoy

Chapter 3

Hermione growled in frustration. The journal had been sitting on her mantelpiece all evening, distracting her from her work. Pouring a large glass of wine, she decided that she needed to open it, justifying it by telling herself it might contain the reasons for Draco leaving, which she deserved to know, didn't she?

"Accio Journal" she flicked lazily, it zooming into her lap. Carefully, she lifted the cover and was immediately surprised to find a foreword written on the first page, one that was distinctly _not _from her.

_Malfoy,_

_I cannot tell you how mad I am at you right now. I'm so mad my quill is shaking._

_I know why you did what you did, not that you will ever admit it. _

_Believe it or not I did the same thing once. But to leave without even telling her? You really are a snake, Malfoy._

_Still, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that Hermione meant this journal to be yours, it has your name written all over it, literally. I am willing to bet she crafted those constellations herself._

_I'm not giving this to you because I forgive you Malfoy, nor to prolong your pain. I wanted to pass it to you as a reminder, that when you were with her this year, you resembled a good man. While I may not like you, I at least grew to respect you, that is until you went and broke her heart._

_Judging by the way my own words are disappearing before me, Hermione has spelled this journal so only you can read it. Consider it a leaving gift, I hope when you write in it that it will make you remember the man you were this year, not the one you are letting people believe you are right now._

_You may choose not to believe it yourself, and I am sure you couldn't care what I think either way, but Hermione believed you were worthy of a chance, so did we, and eventually so will the Wizarding World._

_Forever hating your guts ferret,_

_Sincerely_

_H. J. Potter._

Hermione was so stunned she almost dropped her wine all over poor Crookshank's. _Harry had sent the journal to Draco? Had Harry known where he was all along?_

She knew she shouldn't do it even as her fingers turned the next page. She almost whimpered as she saw her name in Draco's familiar fancy, elitist scrawl.

_**10\. 02. 1999**_

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**It seems one of the hardest things we ever do is grieve the loss of a person who is still alive, but no longer in reach.**_

_**11\. 02. 1999**_

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**How is It that I know every inch of you, and suddenly we are strangers again?**_

_**14.02.1999**_

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**I hate this stupid commercial holiday, but suddenly I find myself wanting to be your valentine. If only I had a time-turner, I swear I would find you sooner and love you for longer.**_

Hermione inhaled deeply with tears in her eyes. This couldn't be real, she couldn't entertain this, why would he have taken that potion if any of this was true? _It doesn't matter now anyway you foolish woman, he's in love with Astoria. They're getting married. You should stop torturing yourself._

_But then why does he still have it? _The inquisitive bookworm in her would not stop asking. _These are just the first two pages of entries, and they are dated four years ago_. Maybe if she just read a little further, she would start seeing journal entries about his life in Canada and she could forget these silly notions.

Yes. That's It. _I'm sure whatever this is didn't last long_. She flipped forward a few pages.

_**15.12.1999**_

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**I saw you today. You looked beautiful.**_

_**I was meeting with Longbottom, though I call him Nev these days. It's funny to picture your face if you ever found out. Not that you will, but it was nice just to see you.**_

_**I am jealous of everybody who gets to spend the day with you when I can't.**_

_**Hermione racked her brains, fruitlessly, trying to figure out where he had seen her. Despite her best efforts she could not remember exactly what she had been doing on the 15th December four years ago.**_

_**3.4.2000**_

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**My potion failed today. I've been working on it for months. I can hear your know it all voice in my head telling me to keep going until I find a solution.**_

_**I just wish you could have believed in me for real.**_

_But I DID_. Hermione wanted to scream but it came out in a whisper. _I DID believe in you Draco, but you didn't bother asking my opinion!_ She growled silently to herself. _Just find out where it ends…_ she took a deep breath and flipped another few pages.

_**5.6.2000**_

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**I dream of you. A lot. But the worst is when I think I've stopped dreaming, when I wake up at 3am and you're there with me, sleeping peacefully, and all the loneliness goes away, but then I wake up for real. That's the worst.**_

Hermione closed the journal with a snap, breathing hard. How many times had she had that exact same dream, all because _he_ had torn them apart? Before she knew what she was doing she was standing in Harry and Ginny's floo, calling his name.

"Merlin Hermione its almost midni.." Harry trailed off when he noted Hermione's tear stained face and saw what she was holding.

"Where did you get that?" he said, too quickly.

"_Someone_ dropped it outside my office" she said tightly, stepping out of the flames. "The question is, why did he have it? No, sorry, I already know the answer to that" she laughed coldly "the real question is, why did _you _give it to him Harry."

"If you read it then you already know" Harry blushed. "I didn't want him to turn into a miserable prejudiced ass again when you broke up. I mean it was clearly already personalised and, it's just a journal, right?"

"Right" Hermione took a breath, Harry couldn't have known what Draco would write, she reminded herself, "But you should have consulted me Harry, it wasn't yours to give away"

"Your right, I should have. But you were catatonic at the time Mione, it was Ginny and me who packed up your dorm remember?"

Hermione grimaced "I haven't forgotten Harry. The Journal's not the problem, it's what he wrote in it"

"I thought only Malfoy could read it?" Harry asked confused.

Hermione smiled wryly, "ten points to Gryffindor" she smirked, "except I'm the _maker, _you've had enough conversations with goblins to know the relationship between magically crafted objects and their makers Harry, the enchantments don't work against me."

Harry's face paled "what, exactly, have you read Hermione?" He asked cautiously.

Hermione warred with herself, on the one hand, this was Draco's private personal musings. On the other she really, really needed her friends help. "Harry James Potter, if you laugh even once, I promise I will obliviate you!" she told him sternly.

Harry nodded mutely, he did not need to be told to fear Hermione's wrath. "Revelio" she tapped her wand on the journals signature and ink began to appear."

Harry delicately prized the journal from her but snapped it shut after glancing at the first page.

"These are dated after…"

"Yup" Hermione said.

"Is every page…"

"All the ones I've read" she sighed.

"But then why…"

"That's what I'd like to know!" she screamed. "You said in your note to him that you knew why he did it" she accused, causing Harry to go bright red. "You said you knew his reasons because you did the same thing once. What does that mean?".

Harry sighed "Remember when Ginny and I first kissed but I told her I couldn't be with her because I was marked by Voldemort?"

"What does that have to do with...?" Hermione frowned.

"Ginny's a fantastic witch! Better than most of her brothers! She can more than fend for herself, but I still ended things because I couldn't bear it if she were hurt because of me. It was obvious Malfoy was preparing to do the same for you. It was in his eyes the entire time you two had that win thing going on, he thought he was going to ruin your life Hermione. Then he finds out there's a way to protect you from him, it doesn't take a genius. The bit I can't forgive him for is not telling you".

"That's ironic" Hermione spat.

"What?" Harry looked up at her.

"You can't forgive him for not telling me, but you claim to have _known_ this for the last four years and didn't see fit to mention it? You were so certain the entire time and you just let me think the whole time that I wasn't good enough, that he'd never loved me? How could you Harry?"

"Mione, I'm sorry, I didn't think of it like that. It wasn't my place!" he pleaded.

"Did you know where he was?" she hissed.

"What?"

"Did. You. Know. Where. He. Was."

"No. I swear I didn't Mione. I swear." He looked her in the eyes and she knew she believed him.

"What do I do now Harry?"

"I'm not sure there's anything you can do Mione. Respond to him if you think it will help you get closure. But the man Is engaged." Harry's eyes turned hard. Relationships were a serious commitment to him and he would never condone the idea of breaking up an engaged couple, even if it was for Hermione. "It's time you let him go." Harry hugged her and gently directed her back to the fireplace. "Get some sleep, Mi" he smiled wearily as the flames turned green.

It took Hermione more glasses of wine than she would care to admit, but eventually sleep took her.

_**Let me know what you think! Was harry wrong to send Draco the journal when he found it? **_


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting The Maker

_**Author Note: HI guys, so I noticed some confusion in the reviews and while I love that everyone is getting so riled up over Draco and Astoria, I wanted to clarify where the characters stand at the moment.**_

**_Firstly, Astoria is in no way trying to hurt Hermione, Yes she did see the looks they were giving each other at the wedding and was annoyed by it as she wants people to believe they are a love match, however, she has no idea of the extent of what was between them. For all, she knows it was just ex's seeing each other for the first time in years. As Draco has made no effort to inform her otherwise, I can't really blame her for not thinking its a huge deal. Add to that that both Astoria and Draco think Hermione has also moved on due to Charlie's little prank. So no, she is in no way out to get Hermione._**

**_One of you asked why Harry would not want to help if he knew that the two still had strong feelings for each other. The answer is, at the moment, he doesn't know that. The only people that know Astoria and Draco's match is platonic at the moment are the two of them. Harry knows that Hermione never moved on, but Draco has been gone for years and just turned up with a fiance. Harry is loyal to a fault so would never condone breaking up an engaged couple that he believes to be in love, even for Hermione._**

Draco's journal was her new addiction. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't stop reading his thoughts. She thought about what Harry had said about responding if she needed closure and soon found that she was writing her own notes to him in the margins. For every note she read, she wrote back what she wished she could have told him.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I dream of you. A lot. But the worst is when I think I've stopped dreaming, when I wake up at 3 am and you're there with me, sleeping peacefully, and all the loneliness goes away, but then I wake up for real. That's the worst._

**Dear Draco,**

**The loneliness isn't the worst feeling, the worst feeling is being forgotten by someone you know you could never forget.**

_01\. 01. 2002_

_Dear Hermione, _

_Why do people find any random person to kiss at midnight? I suppose anyone can kiss you, but not everyone can ignite your soul. Without that, what's the point?_

_Happy New Year Hermione._

**Dear Draco,**

**Because who do you go too when the only one who can bring you that feeling is the one causing you pain?**

_06.07.2004_

_Dear Hermione, _

_I got engaged today. It's never going to stop hurting, is it?_

**Dear Draco,**

**What exactly? Giving someone the best of you and watching them choose someone else? No… I don't believe it will.**

Before she knew it, she was nearing the end of the journal. It was then that she realized she didn't want to finish it. Writing to Draco, even in a way that wasn't real, had made her feel something that she hadn't felt in years. She looked back at what she had written. On some pages, she had poured her heart out to him, things that she wished she could have said to him before he left. On others, she had snarked at him for his comments just as she would have done if he had been sitting in front of her.

Looking at her watch, she realized it was 6 pm and she was in danger of being late for Molly's Sunday dinner. She flipped to the second last page of the journal and read what was there.

_11\. 10. 2004_

_Dear Hermione, _

_I get married in a month, but when I saw you standing next to Weasley today, I was 17 again. I wanted to scream when Weasley had his hands on you._

_There is something about you that I'm scared to lose, because I know I'll never find it in someone else. _

_I love you, but right now I hate you._

_I miss you, but we are better off apart,_

_I want you out of my life, so you can live yours, _

_but I never want to let you go_

This was written on the day of Ron's wedding! By the sound of it after Charlie had played his little joke, _or maybe after they had danced….NO! What the hell is he playing at? He's engaged!_ She was suddenly indignant on Astoria's part, but then she remembered Draco hadn't actually told her anything at all. _You can't condemn a man for his thoughts Hermione_ she sighed deeply, picking up her pen. Her former self was right, she should have never read his journal.

**Dear Draco,**

**You know that I am furious with you for writing such things while your lovely fiancé waits for you. I don't want to turn this page because then you'll be gone again. It sucks when you know that you need to let go, but you can't because you're still waiting for the impossible to happen. Now that you're back, I ache at the thought of not seeing you again, but I can't bear to see you with her.**

**When we first met I had no idea you would be so important to me, but I will never forget the moment that I realized I loved you.**

**You smiled, and my brain turned off. It was instantaneous but gradual at the same time and I thought "Oh Shit. I love him". I fell in love with you because there is nobody else like you. If I could have anyone, it would still be you.**

**And you're right. I hate you for that.**

Setting down her quill and turning out the lights of her office, she apparated to the burrow, desperately in need of a good meal, and one of Molly Weasley's comforting hugs.

"So are you looking forward to the new department opening tomorrow Hermione?" Molly asked as she passed the roast potatoes.

"Absolutely, it will be interesting working with a whole new team - _working with his fiancé you mean -,_ but it will be a nice change of pace. Magical creatures deserve the best medical care just as much as we do and it will be nice to establish my own piece of legislation."

"I must say, Hermione,, I think you've done extraordinarily well, you will actually leave a legacy at the Ministry, even if your whole career amounts to nothing from now on, everyone will remember that you wrote in the legislation that founded a ministry department" Percy and his wife Audrey were practically salivating at her.

"Err, thank you Percy, but hopefully the rest of my career won't count for nothing" she stated to the general laughter of the table.

"I don't think anything you did could ever count for nothing Hermione" Daphne smiled. "Didn't you live for getting house points?" she added cheekily, causing Hermione to blush and a general round of laughter to erupt across the table.

"Only so these two could lose them all" she tossed her eyes at Ron and Harry good-naturedly.

In light of recent events, she found that her eyes couldn't help but drift to Molly, as she fussed over her children and squeezed Arthur's hand as he complimented her on her cooking. _Will I ever have this? _ She wondered.

The evening ended too soon for her liking but, as Percy had loudly reprimanded, they did all have work in the morning.

"We should have lunch this week Hermione, you, me, Harry and Ron, we can catch up?" Daphne begged as she hugged her.

"What about me?" Ginny protested.

"Sorry Ginny, but you're not going to be at work, are you? I mean you're welcome to join.."

"Absolutely not!" Harry said instantly. "It's bad enough you came to dinner tonight Gin, you're supposed to be on bedrest." Her husband said, rubbing her swollen belly.

"But I'm bored!" she pouted.

"Oh stop whining Ginevra" Molly teased "believe me once you have two children to run around after you will miss being bored!".

On that note, Molly kissed everyone goodnight and waved them all off into the floo. Once again, Hermione couldn't help but note that she was the only single party leaving.

_The Zabini Manor_

"Holy shit!" was not the response Draco had been expecting when he landed on his best friends' doorstep, though in hindsight, it probably was the correct one. He was immediately yanked into a brotherly hug that was very un-Blaise like.

"Drake, you're really here. _In person_" Blaise seemed awed.

"Yes well, I have something for you that couldn't be put in the floo" he smirked, holding out a paper envelope.

"You're getting MARRIED?" Blaise cried in surprise, barely glancing at the invitation. "In a MONTH?!"

Draco waited patiently for the shock to wear off. "Why the rush mate, did you manage to knock her up after all?" Blaise smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Draco frowned at the implication of the last couple of words. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Is Granger pregnant? come on mate you know I won't tell".

"Blaise…"

"I'm just so glad you two finally got your heads out of your asses"

"Blaise"

"I mean everyone could see she was miserable without you"

"BLAISE" he yelled, intending to correct his friend before his heart rate went up any more. Instead, he found himself sitting and asking "what do you mean she was miserable without me?

"She didn't tell you? figures, proud Gryffindor's and all that" Blaise rambled, his focus on pouring far too much whiskey into Draco's glass.

"Slow down Blaise, I can't heal people tomorrow if I'm drunk" he cautioned.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you" Blaise waved his hand dismissively. "It all started the night you disappeared after she passed out in the library"

"Hermione passed out?" he asked worriedly.

"Yup, I was there, demanding to know what she'd done to you, Weaslette accused me of giving her a panic attack, but it can't have been that because she was out for almost two days. Pomfrey never did figure out what was wrong now I think about it. Probably would have been a lot worse if she had knocked that bloody potion over us though".

"Potion?" Draco interrupted sharply.

"Yeah, she was being her usual bookworm self, reading about some potion, muttering in French when I got there, though I'm not sure she could actually speak French" he frowned"any way the whole thing spilled when she passed out. Bloody lucky that she didn't get in on her, silly bint."

What little colour Draco had ever possessed drained from his face. "She passed out, and she spilled a potion in the library" he repeated, deadpan.

"Yeah, anyway, after you left she wasn't right for the rest of the year, never saw her outside of classes, but I would see the Weaslette, sneaking food and carrying it to the heads dorms. She didn't speak to anyone, it was like she stopped existing. She seemed to get better once she was away from Hogwarts though, from what I can tell she's happy with her work, she's certainly managed to climb high enough at the Ministry.

So, when exactly were you going to ask me to be your best man? Four weeks is not a great amount of time to get robes made…"You better not have asked Goyle?" Blaise paused as though he had tasted something horrible and waved a hand in front of Draco's face.

"Drake? Mate? Are you listening to me?"

On second thought, Draco downed the Whiskey in one. _What the hell did I do? _he wondered as a cold feeling of dread seeped through him

"That's the spirit!" the intoxicated Italian whooped, oblivious.

As soon as Draco apparated home, he could think of nothing but writing to Hermione. It wasn't until that evening that he realized his journal was missing. He spent the night blasting apart his study looking for it and it was there that Astoria found him the next morning.

"What in heavens?" she rushed over to the slumped form he had made against the wall, his head in his hands.

"I lost her" he mumbled, the after effect of the Whiskey still not completely worn off.

"I'm right here Draco!" Astoria said impatiently. "Honestly, I haven't seen you like this in years, I'm getting you some pepper up potion and then you're going to tell me what was so important that you blasted your study apart and made me late on my first day!" she said crossly, storming down to the cellar.

Ten minutes later, post-pepper up potion, Draco and Astoria were arguing.

"It doesn't matter" Draco insisted.

"It matters if you're willing to blow the house apart Draco!" she kept scolding him. As if he wasn't feeling guilty enough about his disloyal thoughts.

"I lost my journal, ok! It was special, it had a sentimental value" he chewed his lip in anger, not wanting to explain himself further.

Astoria frowned, Draco Malfoy was possibly the least sentimental person she had ever met. He didn't hold onto things when they were no longer of use to him. What was so special about this journal then?

"Where do you last remember having it?" she sighed.

"It's always in my satchel!" he snapped.

"Fine. Then when did you last put your satchel down?" she asked calmly, refusing to rise to his tone. "Didn't you have it when…"

"When I came to get you from Hermione's office," Draco said weakly. "Yes". His mouth had now gone completely dry. "Yes, I think I did".

"Well come to work with me and find out. I'm sure Hermione would have handed it in" she coaxed. "And you can tell her why I'm late" she added with a glare.

Hermione didn't know what she expected on her first morning as Head Liaison of a joint department, but she certainly didn't expect the breach alarm on her office to go off ten minutes into delivering her legislation.

"Please excuse me," she said hurriedly, causing a murmur amongst the reporters, who slowly started to sneak after her. Somebody breaking into Hermione Granger's office could be big news.

"Astoria!" Hermione gasped, lowering her wand.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I tried to stop him…" Astoria rolled her eyes and shot her a very knowing look.

"Malfoy, get your ferrety ass out of my office, how dare you!" she trained her wand on his back.

"No need Granger, I am leaving quietly, now that I have this back" he clutched the journal to his chest tightly, his eyes black.

"No!" she almost screamed, he couldn't have it back, she had written in it! "That's mine! I made it myself" she hissed.

"For me, I believe," he said curtly.

"I don't believe _I _ever bequeathed it to you, did I?" she fired back. She knew she was being ridiculous, he had owned the thing for years, but all she could think was that she couldn't let him see her additions.

"JUST GIVE ME MY JOURNAL" they both yelled, each seizing one side of the book.

"For Merlin's sake, ARRESTO MOMENTUM" Astoria, pointed her wand at the journal, suspending it in mid-air, unfortunately, the pages flipped wide open as she did so. "You're both acting like children!" she quipped, stepping closer as the color drained from both parties faces. Draco knew that Hermione was close enough to read his writing, and Hermione knew that there was no way Draco couldn't see her notes in the margins.

At least Astoria couldn't see the inked messages, they both thought silently. The young woman pocketed her wand. "Honestly, you're not the first two people to own the same journal" she huffed "there's a simple way to decide who the rightful owner is "_Appare Vestigium"_ she pointed her wand at the diary and watched in surprise as it hovered back towards Hermione.

"But..." Draco began to protest.

"As I said, I _made_ it myself," Hermione told him smugly, knowing he would figure it out. She had never been happier that she had tried to appeal to Draco's fancy taste by using Goblin-made silver. As they had discovered from their interactions with the not so delightful Griphook during the war, the true owner of any goblin-made object is the maker.

"Yes well" Astoria recovered before Draco, who was still staring dumbly at the journal in Hermione's arms, she thought she saw his eyes narrow slightly as she hugged it closed to her. She realized that she had been giving him the impression that she prized its contents. "Many apologies Miss Granger, it seems you too have the same taste, we will see ourselves out, won't we dear? " she dragged the flabbergasted blonde from the room and busied herself trying to get rid of the reporters that were starting to hypothesize about "the Granger-Malfoy altercation".

Hermione canceled the rest of her press conference and sat at her desk with her head in her hands. She had technically - but not technically as the spell demonstrated - _stolen _Draco's private thoughts. He would figure out the riddle of why the journal had come to her and would realize that he couldn't get it back by magic, but that didn't mean they could just leave this unresolved.

...

Draco was fuming as he paced back and forth about the manner. Astoria had berated him for being childish and embarrassing her at work on her first day. _He_ wanted to be furious with _her_ for casting that spell and giving Hermione back his journal but he couldn't _tell_ her that, so he had resorted to storming through his former ancestral home like a moody teenager.

The worst part was that he knew she had read it. Even if he had never seen her handwriting etched beside his or the way she hugged the book close to her, as though it meant something, he would still have known that she had opened it purely because _his_ Hermione would never have been able to resist. He was sure she had probably _tried_, he smiled to himself fondly as he imagined the pained look of restraint he remembered seeing on her face whenever someone held information back from her. She had probably warred with her good Gryffindor sense of honor far more than he would have done if things had been reversed, but her efforts would have been futile. Hermione Granger couldn't keep her nose out of a book _or_ a good mystery, let alone a mysterious book!

"BLAISE!" he growled in frustration.

_1 hour later_

"So let me get this straight, you're not marrying Granger, you're marrying mini-Greengrass" Blaise looked exceptionally confused.

"Her name is Astoria you git, and yes, that was the plan"

"was?" Blaise raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is." Draco said hastily "that's the plan" he let out a deep breath.

"Ok...so where _does_ Granger come into this then? Blaise asked patiently. It was a long time since he had seen Draco in such a mess.

"Well, to be honest, it's entirely Potter's fault!" Draco glared.


	5. Chapter 5: The Spontaneous Stag

Start of Chapter 5

"How the hell is Potter involved in your fucked-up love triangle or is it really a quartet?" Blaise wiggled his eyebrows after Draco had explained to him the nightmare situation he was in.

"What the…Merlin NO! Salazar Blaise, why would you put that in my head? And it's not a love triangle" he insisted.

"So _do_ you? love her, I mean?" Blaise asked seriously

"NO!" he began heatedly, "I mean I don't even really know her anymore, I mean yes, she's still incredibly beautiful, not in that I-have-my-face-painted-on-way but just because she _is_ you know? And she works with magical creatures now, so she probably still has those adorable rants about house elves and werewolves. I bet her nose still wrinkles and her eyes still get all fiery when she's arguing her point. She's probably still ridiculously bossy and bookish and a complete know-it-all that at the same time has no idea how amazing she really is" Draco paused for breath and Blaise cleared his throat, looking slightly shell-shocked.

"I was asking about Astoria mate," he told him warily.

"Well fuck." Draco groaned, opening the liqueur cabinet.

If you were to ask Draco how his conversation with Blaise turned into Pansy Parkinson, Adrian Pucey, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, and Harry bloody scarhead Potter, belting out "FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD WIZARD" while dancing around his sitting room, he honestly couldn't say. In fact, he was pretty sure he had hallucinated the entire evening until Astoria entered the wing for breakfast and gasped at Pansy laying on the sofa with Adrian passed out on top of her.

A quick exploration of the other rooms soon located a shirtless Seamus on the bathroom floor, looking suspiciously like he had had his head in the toilet a few hours ago. Dean had apparently decided it was a good idea to sleep in the bathtub but had mercifully kept his clothes _on_ and Harry was eventually found curled up on a rug cuddling the Malfoy Christmas tree and calling it Ginny.

Ironically the two biggest drinkers, Draco and Blaise, had neatly tucked themselves into bed, albeit together. "Blaise Alvaro Zabini what the hell happened in this house?" she prodded him awake when she found them.

"Wasn't me mum" he mumbled.

Astoria let out an exasperated sigh "this has you written all over it" she smirked sassily, "don't forget Daphne used to sneak me into those dungeon parties. Though If I remember correctly you were usually found in bed with a woman the next morning" She said the word "woman" pointedly causing the Italian to peek warily over his shoulder.

"Aaarrgh" he cried when it dawned on him that the body spooning him was, in fact, Draco's" He suddenly seemed a lot more alert.

"You used to make us pancakes after" Blaise recalled, realizing who he was speaking to and putting on an angelic, hopeful, face.

"You can have pancakes when you've cleaned up this mess" she flapped at him, trying not to smile. "Now wake them up and save poor Pansy's dignity already!"

"Like she ever had any…" Blaise lost his retort under Astoria's pursed lips and an arched eyebrow. "Yes mam" he huffed.

Sitting around the breakfast table in the dining room of Malfoy Manor, no one seemed to dare speak as Bibby and Pinky, two of the youngest house elves, went around the table delivering hangover potions. It was a very odd sight and now that they were sobering up, the Gryffindor's looked especially out of their comfort zone.

It was with a loud chortle that Neville appeared in the fireplace. "Well, that's a sight I never thought I'd see," he told them all.

"ahh shut up will ya, how are you so Merry this morn'in" Seamus accused.

"Well, I was with you for all of fifteen minutes last night before I had to leave because Hannah and I had theatre tickets. I was sorry to miss your Stag though mate" he laid a hand on Draco's shoulder "maybe a bit more notice next time?"

"Stag?" Astoria asked confused. "Surely you didn't have a wild animal in the house?" she asked incredulously.

"Now I remember…" groaned Draco as the pepper-up kicked in. "I was explaining the concept of a muggle stag do to Blaise over Firewhiskey and he immediately insisted I have one. The next thing I remember you lot turned up with enough alcohol for an army"

"That was a Stag Do?" Harry started laughing "this makes so much more sense now" he laughed.

"What exactly is a Stag Do?" Astoria whispered to Seamus, who was on her right.

"It's a thing muggle's do before they get married. See, the bride is called the hen and she has a hen party, the groom is called the stag and he has a stag party. It's supposed to be one las' hurrah' for each of them before they get married"

"I see" Astoria stated, though she really didn't. "So do all muggles get married on farms?" she asked politely, causing Seamus to choke on his food as he was laughing so hard.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER" a familiar voice thundered through the halls before a spitting redhead appeared and all eyes turned to face him. He gulped noticeably.

"NEVER, IN ALL OUR YEARS OF MARRIAGE! WHERE THE _HELL_ HAVE YOU BEEN? BED EMPTY. NO NOTE. YOU COULD HAVE DIED! YOU HAVE A SON!" Ginny fired at him.

"Yes love" he looked down ashamed as the other boys sniggered at his admonishment. "Oh, don't think you lot are getting off so easy" she turned to Seamus. "Did you really think we wouldn't call Padma when you turned up in wasted in Charlie's floo to ask if you could BORROW a dragon?"

"You WHAT?" Blaise roared with laughter.

"You flooed to ROMANIA and back last night?" Harry gasped.

"I hate to think what would have happened had you actually left the manor," Astoria asked faintly.

"Never left the…you haven't seen the Prophet?" Ginny asked Astoria, causing the blonde to drop her fork in dread. "It's how I knew where to find _him"_ she jerked her head at Harry, who got the distinct impression he hadn't even seen how much trouble he was in yet. Draco looked terrified as Ginny slammed the rolled-up newspaper flat onto the table in front of them and Astoria looked like she was about to faint at the front page headline. Ginny began to read aloud furiously.

**MALFOY HEIR RETURNS FOR MUGGLE MANIA!**

The elusive Draco Malfoy was spotted in Hogsmeade last night with an unlikely crowd that included war hero turned Auror and former nemesis Harry Potter, along with several former Hogwart's classmates who have been identified as: Dean Thomas of The Department of International Magical Co-operation; Seamus Finnegan, designer of the popular _Shamrock_ broomstick range; Adrian Pucey, currently reserve chaser for the Wilburn Wasps; Blaise Zabini, sole heir to the Zabini Estate and Pansy Parkinson, sole heiress to the Parkinson Estate. The odd party certainly seemed to be enjoying themselves as they closed The Three Broomsticks by singing and dancing on the tables to _Three Hairy Hippogriffs_ by the Weird Sisters. When approached for comment, Seamus Finnegan, a former Gryffindor and long-time friend of Harry Potter, informed us that the Malfoy Heir is due to wed in less than a month and that their antics were part of a muggle wedding tradition known as "the Stag party". The normally refined group were later spotted in a grocery store in Muggle London where they are believed to have purchased eggs and flour before heading to Knockturn Alley on broomsticks where they covered famous antique shop _Bourgin and Burkes_ with the ingredients.

Accompanying the short piece were three black and white photos. The first showed Seamus doing an Irish Jig on a table whilst Harry, Draco and Dean humiliatingly tried to copy his movements. The gathering of people crammed around their table made it look like they had been in some dingy nightclub. Pansy and Adrian could be seen roaring with laughter, their faces an image of pure glee at their classmate's embarrassment. The second picture was equally, if not more damning. They were flying three to a broom (one person over the Ministry's safety limit) and dangerously low to the ground as they headed, apparently, towards Knockturn Alley. It was a miracle none of them had received FWI's (Flying while Intoxicated). The final picture was of one very sorry looking antique shop.

"Ron is going to be so mad he wasn't invited" Harry groaned, earning him a cuff around the ear from his wife.

There was silence as everybody in the room absorbed the full facts of what had happened and what it was going to mean for their respective positions.

"Well, It might not be the right thing to say but now I'm even sadder that I missed it" Neville broke the silence and elicited furious glares from the two women. "I'm serious, I mean come on Ginny, they EGGED Borgin and Burkes, that's fantastic! Plus, half the wizarding world witnessed them table dancing, knowing full well who they are, don't you think that's punishment enough?"

The glance exchanged between the two women indicated definitely not.

One by one, the shamed figures thanked Astoria for the breakfast and shuffled their way towards the floo in disgrace. None of them dared to thank Malfoy for a good night but there was an unspoken agreement in the men's eyes. This was going to be legendary. Draco got the distinct feeling he was going to be invited to a number of Wizarding stag do's in the future.

When they were gone he turned to his waiting fiancé. "You see, it's really all Potter's fault…" he started sheepishly.

_**So I wanted this chapter to be a bit more light-hearted and fun and is it just me that can actually see the boys pulling Draco into something like this? **_

_**Let me know what you thought, should I have gone even harder? I would love to hear ideas on what you would have had them do for the Stag party?**_


End file.
